You Belong With Me
by M.breakout
Summary: Inspired By Taylor Swift's You belong with me
1. Chapter 1

Corey tiredly rubbed his eyes in frustration. "I'm sorry babe, I didn't mean it. I was only joking."

He ran his hands through his longish brown hair.

While Christa lay back on his bed, her long black hair sprawled out around her. It was a typical Tuesday night, and she could hear Yvonne on the other end shouting. Corey could see that she was growing tired of waiting, so he made funny faces at her while he was talking. She tried to stifle her laughter but the urge was too strong and she let out a loud laugh.

"Corey! Who's there with you? Is it girl!?"

"No, it's just Christa." He assured his girlfriend.

'_Great.'_ She thought. _'He doesn't even see me as a girl. What am I frozen Yogurt!?'_ She rolled her eyes, trying to play it off like she didn't care. But she was lying. She was in love with her best friend. As much as she tried to deny at first, in the end she gave in and came to terms. She hated that Corey was with Yvonne. They were nothing alike. The only reasons she is out with Corey was because, one: he's hot and two: he's the captain of the football team and was convinced that because she was the captain of the cheerleading team they belonged together. She hated the music he liked. '_Ah, music. How could I forget?' _She shifted herself off of his bed and made her way to his I-pod on the speakers, looking through his _recently played_ play list. _'All time low…Foo Fighters…Emeninem? Probably Yvonne's doing. Ah here we go...a little Dashboard should do it.' _

The sound of Dashboard Confessional's _'For You to Notice'_ filled the room. _'That always hit spot.' _She thought.

"_**I'm starting to fashion an idea in my head,**_

_**Where I would impress you with every single word I said,**_

_**Would come out insightful, brave, or smooth, or charming, **_

_**And you'd want to call me"**_

She closed her eyes, blocking the sounds of Corey and Yvonne out of her head. Focusing on the song, not moving for a while lost deeply in the song and her thoughts. She didn't even notice that song changed. But she kept her eyes closed. She just kept thinking in her head _'Why can't you see, you belong with me. Ooo that rhymed, mental note to self write that down in song book.'_ Corey noticed her not moving; sensing there was something wrong and became worried forgetting his petty argument with is girlfriend. "Babe, I have to go."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love too."

Although still in a trance those words escaped through and they were like a dagger in her heart. She opened when she felt to arms snake around her shoulders. She jumped and turned around. "God, Corey you scared me."

"Sorry, what's wrong? You were kind of quiet for a while."

Christa P.O.V

"Sorry, what's wrong? You were quiet for a while."

How was I going to answer this? I glanced at his arms on my shoulders; I loved the feeling when he touched me. I wanted them to stay there, but the longer he touched me, looked into my eyes the more I fell in love with him.

"Nothing…" I moved his arms so they weren't touching me and moved over to his bed.

"Come on belle, I know there's something wrong…" Belle…? He hadn't called me that in a while. _Christa focus! _I snapped out of my trance as he followed sitting next to me. _What's wrong? I'm love with you! _"Nothing, I'm just tired. And besides you were on the phone and I could hardly just start talking to you while you were talking to _her_" He chuckled and then pulled me into a hug. He squeezed me as I took in his scent, that boy new how to drive a girl crazy! I pulled away. "Why are you with her anyways? She treats you like crap."

He lay back on the bed pulling me with him. "I know, I just really love her."

_There's that stabbing feeling again._


	2. Chapter 2

**[A/N] I've decided to change Corey's name to Stephen. Later in the story it will be revealed why. So be patient******** oh and it will be songfic sort of but I've made it a bit darker and I have more meaning, but eventually it will have some sort of reference to the song. **

[Still Christa's P.O.V]

"I know…I just miss my best friend. We hardly hang out anymore."

"Yeah, I know. But when you find a guy of your own, you won't to see me anymore!"

He laughed and gave me that crooked smile I loved so much. I punched his arms play fully.

"That would never happen."

"Sure it would. When you find some you love and that loves you, you won't even give me a second thought!"

I just laughed; he didn't know that I had a boyfriend. One I was completely and utterly in love with. He even made me forget Stephen for a while. But he broke me, and I hated talking about it for that very reason. He broke me and now I couldn't' even tell my _best_ friend. It hurt to think about. I wrote many songs about _**him**_, and how he hurt me, how he loved me, how I loved him. He turned my world upside down. It even hurts to think about now. Maybe I'll tell you about him later? Or maybe I won't. I'll try. I promise.

"Oh, well don't worry Christa," _So it's Christa again?_

"You'll find someone to make you happy. But that would require you to like someone first!"

"Who said I didn't?" I slyly said smirking.

"Who, you never told me!"

"You never asked…"

He softly laughed. "Okay then. Who do you like?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Come on, you tell me everything."

"No, it really doesn't matter," He pouted, I could never resist when he pouted.

"Urrgh, Stephen, don't do this to me!" In came the puppy dog eyes…

"I'm not ready to say anything yet…besides he has a girlfriend and she is **way** prettier than me."

"Have you told him?"

I saw the concern in his eyes I really wanted to tell him. But I knew how that would probably go; he'd stare at me blankly and then storm out not talk to me forever. We've been friends since we were in diapers, I couldn't lose him we've always been to peas in a Pod.

"I've dropped hints, but it doesn't look like he's interested."

He wrapped his arm around my neck ruffled my hair.

"Ah, he doesn't know what he's missing Belle," _Again with the Belle._

"You're beautiful," I felt a warm sensation creep up on my cheeks.

"Come on, you tell me everything." He pouted and gave me those puppy dog eyes that I couldn't resist.

"Okay, it's Y-Yvonne?" I was interrupted by the sight of the mega bitch in his doorway behind Stephen's head.

"Yvonne? I didn't know you swung that way." I hit his arm, not playfully but hard.

"Yvonne…" I said pointing towards her, hands folded across her chest. As soon as he turned around she jumped on him making him fall back on the bed. "Stevie,"

She jumped on him pulling into a full make out session. He didn't even _try_ and pull away. Instead of say something I just shot them a disgusted glare that they didn't seem to notice, grabbed my coat and all my things and slammed door. I stood out the door for a second to see if he would _try_ and run after me, or at least call after me.

_Nothing, nothing at all, figures. _I stood there for a good minute before running down the stairs and out the door not looking behind me. I ran across the street to my house, and ran to my room throwing all the stuff I had in my hand onto the floor with a '_humph'_ and lay on my bed starting at the ceiling once again with my jet black hair sprawled around me.

I don't know how long I lay there for, but it was quite a long while thinking about_**Corey. **_Just thinking his name in my head hurt. I thought about the last time I saw him, the look in his eyes. I shut my eyes tight not thinking about how he looked but how he hurt me. I went through all the possible reasons why he did. I came to the conclusion that it was _**my fault**_.

_Stupid bitch, it was your fault and now he's left you. You didn't give him enough; you should've given him enough! It's no wonder Stephen doesn't want to be with you. Who could want you, yet alone want to love you. You're just a fucking bitch who no one loves. You did this! That's why he left us. _

I lay there thinking, tears spilling out of my eyes falling side ways. My bed was shaking from my sobbing. I got up from my bed wiping the tears that never seemed to stop no matter how many times I wiped my eyes. I undid the button of my jeans, pulled down the zip and shimmied out of them. I took off my random bad tee, I was in such a haze then I didn't even know what I wearing. Upon taking them off, that left me in a tank top and my underwear.

The tears were still falling from my eyes and I didn't bother to wipe them off. I made my way to the en-suite that was joined to my bedroom. I stood there not even bothering to look in mirror I knew I looked fucked up. I went straight to the drawer under the sink and pulled out a razor. I sobbed harder as I thought of places to cut myself where the marks wouldn't show.

_Maybe my arms? No, it's to hot to wear long sleeves. My stomach? No, what happens if my mom or someone wants to take me swimming or my mom walks in on my changing? Thighs? No. Bingo. _

I knew the perfect place. I pulled down the sides of my plain black underwear so my hips were showing. I placed the blade on my skin, pressing hard I dragged across my skin leaving a trail of blood on the way. The blood trailed down my thighs and down my legs. I tried to use a towel to stop the bleeding but it wouldn't. So I stripped the remainder of my clothing and stepped into the shower.

The water stung my hips, and mixed with my tears as it fell onto my face. I slowly sank to the bottom of the shower hugging my knees to my chest, my head resting of my knees. My sobs grew harder than I thought possible. I sat there under the water crying. Yeah, because my hips were stinging with more pain than I though possible. But mostly it was tears because it hurt inside, in my soul. My soul was hurting, bad. People say that crying helps. But I didn't, it made it hurt more. I was hurting inside and outside.

When I thought I could no longer cry, I stepped out of the shower wrapping my towelling robe that hung behind the door around my body. I walked to my dresser; in small box were my anti-depressant pills. The ones no-one knew about. Well except my mother. But she didn't know that I couldn't live without them. Without them my world seemed to spin out of control. I took two out of the bottle swallowing them without any water. I had become somewhat an expert, after a while you learn. I leaned against the dresser as I waited for the pills to kick, and sure enough they did. I wasn't happy, but I wasn't upset anymore. I was just numb. Every time a bad thought came into my head, there was like a wall blocking them. So in the end I ended up thinking about nothing at all. Everything was hazing for a while. Sometimes the pills had that affect on me. Some days they would make me really happy, and smiling. Others, like that night I would feel nothing, surrounded by a mystery haze. I searched through the dresser for some pyjama shorts and some old tee that my dad had left behind went into bed. I didn't bother to try and dry my hair because my lids felt so heavy. I tried to keep them open. Why? I don't know, I felt like I should. I lay under the covers as my eyes shut themselves, I was slowly drifting sleep. My body shivered as drops of wet hair cascaded down my back making my pillow and everything around wet. Soon enough, my eyes shut and I was asleep. It wasn't peaceful, but granted it was deep. Deep enough I didn't have my normal nightmare. Most nights my sleep was not peaceful, haunted would be the words I would use.


End file.
